Props
Props 'Source is the twentieth episode of the third season and the sixty-forth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012. After this episode, 3x21 will air straight after. Filming began on Easter Monday (4/9) Source and ended around April 18th Source Summary As the countdown to graduation continues, the kids of New Directions prepare a high-concept routine for Nationals. When Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) bumps her head, the world of New Directions is turned upside down in her eyes.Source *Tina suffers a head injury during rehersals. Source *Tina’s warped perspective presumably returns to normal the end of "Props". Source *Kurt and Blaine sitting in massage chairs. Tina falls into the fountain. They get up to help her. Blaine says “Oh my god, Tina are you okay?” (or something along those lines). Kurt tries to help her while avoiding getting his clothes wet (of course). Source *This gives the context for the recent role switches. Source *The switches so far confirmed **Cory Monteith (Finn) as Kurt **Mark Salling (Puck) as Blaine **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) as Rachel **Chris Colfer (Kurt) as Finn Source Spoilers/Rumors Scenes *Dot-Marie Jones has four scenes in this episode (4/4) Source *Dot-Marie Jones has scenes with some of the ladies and one of the young men (4/4) Source *Rick "The Stick" Nelson is in a big scene Source *Lea and Cory shot a ''sweet Finchel scene by the lockers (4/9) Source *Lea shot three scenes with Jenna. (4/9) (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Rock Anthony will have more scenes to shoot throughout the week. (4/9) Source *Two musical numbers were filmed including Jenna. Lea was in at least one of them. (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea, Harry, and possibly others filmed a scene, described as a "circus." (4/13) Source *Kevin described the scenes being filmed today as "Messiest day at McKinley. Ever." (4/13) Source *Naya considered today the "Best. Day. Ever. On Glee." (4/13) Source *Jenna performed a beautiful solo (4/13). Source *Lea filmed another Tinchel scene with Jenna (4/13). Source *Filming at Fashion Square today with Jenna, Chris, Darren, Cory and Mark.(4/16). Source 1 Source 2 *Rock Anthony filmed today, presumably for a stunt scene. (4/16) Source *Lea has filmed yet another Tinchel scene with Jenna which involves a moving vehicle (4/16) Source *A scene/number involves the cast as different characters. This scene was filmed at Fashion Square. Source *A scene/Number which involving Lea has been shot (4/17) Source *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the following episode (4/18). Source *Dot-Marie Jones have a scene with Matt and Jane(4/18) Source *A Tina and Rachel duet has been shot in the auditorium (4/18) Source ! Lea Micheles tweets from 4/11 confirm that a musical number with Jenna was already filmed on 4/11 (source 1, Source 2, Source 3) Whether this is a 2nd duet for this episode or a duet for 3x21 is unclear (Lea did say she was shooting 2 episodes today) Source 4 Music *Dot was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Lea was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (3/30) Source *Lea was in the studio again recording two songs (4/5) (possibly for the graduation episode) Source *Lea is recording a song with Jenna (4/5) for this episode Source Source *Lea reported on via twitter that she is singing a duet with Tina in the auditorium (4/18) Songs *Flashdance... What A Feeling' by ''Irene Cara. ''Sung by Rachel. Source Source 2 ''(Note: this may be for 3x21) '' *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Tina and Rachel. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina. Source Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Shannon Beiste and TBA (male) Source Song Notes *There could possibly be two Tina/Rachel duets. Lea tweeted on April 11th that she was filming a Tinchel duet, and again on April 18th about another Tinchel duet. Trivia *After this episode, 3x21 will air, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta.Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. (Pic 12) * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. (Pic 12) Gallery ApxW3kGCAAAZEzp.jpg Mc.jpg instagrewhjd.jpg Lea and jenna.jpg Coryaskurt.jpg Tinarachel.jpg Puckblaine3.jpg Rorypuck.jpg Tumblr m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg tumblr_m2m09uNHu21r01960.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes